Embers in the Night
by ForgottenLoveSong
Summary: This is a side story to Warrior's Spirit, Fairy's Heart focusing on Bloom and Touma (aka Rowen in the English version). As friends from the past meet again looking to bond once more as friends but will that bond become something more as past lovers interfere.
1. Chapter 1

Author Note: So I decided since in some renditions of Touma's childhood he travels, a lot is decided by the fans what works, that it wasn't impossible for him and Bloom to have met as children, and so this is the start of that and will branch into the main fiction Warrior's Spirit and Fairy's Heart.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Ronin Warriors or Winx Club

Warning: Absolutely nothing for this chapter but later chapters may be more adult hence the M rating.

Chapter 1) A little story

It'd been exciting to have started school, even more to be out on a playground with so many kids around her age. Bloom had her short red hair in two pigtails with little bows. She was laughing as she played with the other kids running around as they all chased a small ball. Yet as they all ran after the shiny blue ball Bloom slowed down and stopped. There was a boy staring at them before he shuffled his feet. He was holding a book in his hands and he looked sad as he sat down by a tree alone with his book.

Bloom looked back at everyone else but decided to go see the strange boy. He had blue hair and he had opened the book beginning to read it. She watched him mouth the words quietly and smiled as she walked up to him. When her shadow over took the book he looked up.

"Hi, you want to come play with us?" Bloom asked waving to him. He blinked at her for a moment and then smiled. He opened his mouth to say something but some other kids squealed and Bloom looked back at them.

"Ew. What are you doing, he's got cooties!"

"He's strange."

"I'm not playing if he is."

Bloom wanted to huff and put her hands on her hips like her mom did when she scolded her. She wanted to tell them that wasn't nice, but before she could the boy had gotten up and was walking away quickly. The other kids were laughing and teasing him. Bloom didn't understand why, but she knew the ones making the most fuss were older than her.

"Come on Bloom come play with us." A kid from her class called but Bloom just shook her head and went after the blue haired boy. Bloom followed him and watched as he kicked a pebble hard. he had a big frown on his face and he looked like he was going to throw his book but then he didn't.

"Hi…" Bloom said quietly causing the boy to jump and stare at her.

"You're following me." He stated though his speech was weird. "What do you want." He stated almost sadly and had a look on his face that wasn't happy.

"I wanted you to join us… Why do you have a book." Bloom switched her question and walked closer as he looked down at the book in his hands.

"Cause I like reading it."

"If you put the book down you could play with us." Bloom argued but she saw the boy just frown more.

"No I couldn't. They won't let me. They think I'm weird."

"I don't. I'm Bloom." Bloom smiled to the blue haired boy. He answered her smile with a timid one of his own.

"I'm Touma… I'm seven how old are you." Touma asked going over to a bench near the playground and sitting on it.

"I'm five." Bloom smiled holding up all five fingers. She followed Touma over to the old paint cracked bench. She hopped up next to him and watched as he opened his book again. "What are you reading?"

"Um… Well it's a myth. I can read it to you." Touma offered his smile becoming more confident.

"Okay." Bloom scooted closer and looked at the pages. The writing on them was strange but there were some pictures sometimes. "But it's all scribbles."

"No, its Japanese." Touma argue pouting as Bloom accused the book of being scribbles. The fact it was Japanese was part of the reason the other kids teased him. They also didn't like him cause he was smart, the teachers sometimes liked him but often would just stare at him. "It's a different language." Touma stated when Bloom gave him a confused look. He expected her to run away but she didn't she just looked at him and smiled.

"So are you smart?" Bloom asked and Touma shrugged his shoulders. "Well if it isn't scribbled then read it. Read it." She laughed tugging on his arm and he smiled.

"Okay." Touma smiled before he started reading the story and to his surprise Bloom stayed and listened. She only stopped him once to ask a question about the story and he did his best to explain. Touma smiled liking her questions and how her face lit up with the mystical magical part of the story. For the first time Touma was sad to see recess end and watched Bloom run off with her class.

"Bye Touma." She called and waved as she ran off. Her friends willing to gather round her now that he was not near. Her smile never fade as she went off and it made him smile.

"Bye…" Touma answered waving as he watched her leave. He looked at the book in his hands and shut it before making his way back to his class. Class was boring until he was aloud to read on his own. He knew everything they were telling the other kids anyways. One thing Touma did know was that he wanted to talk with Bloom again. She'd been so nice to him, and he hoped it would stay that way.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Present day at Alfea)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Touma sighed and shut the well worn book he had in his lap. He wasn't to interested in reading after thinking about the past. He leaned back against the pillar that was connected to the stone half wall he was sitting on. His eyes were taking the scene of the courtyard people talking to each other but his attention was on the feel of the cover of the book. His callous fingers gliding over every indentation for each letter of the title. His mind was working on so many things but mostly he was thinking about Bloom.

When they were little and would play games together he foolishly told her he would be Romeo and she could be Juliet. Neither of them understood the story of Romeo and Juliet, so he didn't understand how foolish Romeo had been. Knowing the full story now he never wanted to be Romeo and he definitely didn't want Bloom to be Juliet. She deserved better than that. She also deserved not to be pulled into a fight with the dynasty. He didn't want her to see or feel that pain. He wanted to shield her, so she would never be harmed, but that was a foolish notion, and an impossible wish.

"Huh?" Touma was surprised as two hands suddenly covered his eyes. The slight size of the hands told him it wasn't any of the guys, and the hint of sweet exotic flowers and honey wasn't anything that Kayura or Nasuti would wear.

"Guess who." The statement was playful and the voice was one Touma would always know. Still he couldn't help but smile and want to play his own game with Bloom.

"The woman to good for the role of Juliet?" Touma asked smiling, and after a moment the hands lifted from his eyes. He turned his head and smiled at Bloom who was smiling as well. "Hey."

"Hey, you are strange sometimes you know that?" Bloom asked as she hopped up onto the wall next to him. She chuckled as Touma gave her a teasing smile and shrugged his shoulders. "How do you like Alphea?

"It's a nice place." Touma answered easily. He watched Bloom for a moment taking in her red hair and beautiful teal eyes.

"So people aren't being to mean? You aren't being bothered right?" Bloom asked and Touma looked at her with a wide eyed expression. Soon he recovered and gave a simple smile.

"It's fine Bloom. I'm been new to a place before, besides as far as I'm concerned the dynasty is more important than anything else." Touma answered but his gaze shifted away from Bloom and over the courtyard again. The thing was it did hurt if you were ignored, or mocked for being a stranger, but Touma was bothered by it less and less as he grew up because of how much it had happened. "And I have the guys, and I have you and your friends. That's enough for me." Touma said and Bloom nodded accepting that answer.

"I want to make sure. Alphea was such a wonderful place, I have great memories here, and I would like for you to as well." Bloom said and Touma bit back his first comment. Shu was so very right, he did like Bloom. A lot. But they were friends, and he was sure that was how she saw him. "Think of it as local hospitality." Bloom said.

"Oh, are you quoting me now?" Touma asked and Bloom giggled and shook her head. Yet Touma couldn't help but reach over and pull her closer, his long fingers purposely pressing into her sides. Touma grinned as Bloom started to laugh harder, she squirmed to get away but he held her still. "I think you are." Touma pressed the issue as Bloom laughed harder. It felt good to hear her laugh, and know that he was at least for right now taking away some of the stress they'd all been feeling. As he stopped Bloom continued to laugh leaning against him for support, and it gave him a moment to appreciate how nice she looked when she was smiling. How something so minor lit up her face and was undeniable infectious.

"Touma?"

"Huh?"

"You were staring." Bloom stated and Touma blushed a bit. "So what do you mean too good for Juliet? Is that some reference to my former relationship?" Bloom was trying to stay playful Touma could tell but it was clear that she was still quite bothered by what Sky had done to her.

"Actually I hadn't even thought about that." Touma admitted with a shrug.

"Then what did you mean I'm too good for a Juliet role?"

"Just that, I think you're too good for the Romeo and Juliet sort of thing." Touma stated and Bloom laughed.

"Touma, every girl wants to find their very own Romeo." Bloom smiled and Touma frowned. He didn't care about the story, or that it was misunderstood by so many. He cared that it was misunderstood by Bloom, that he cared because he didn't want her to ever get hurt, or be with some fool. Because he might actually care for her as more than a friend and didn't want her with some brash fool who didn't think.

"That's because they misunderstand the story. Romeno isn't romantic." Touma stated almost pouting.

"How can you say that. The two of them die for love." Bloom pointed out poking at Touma's arm. She saw him pouting and while she wondered why, she was more interested in listening to him talk about the story of Romeo and Juliet.

"That's just it! They died because Romeo is brash, and that brash nature leads to tragedy. That alone should stop the story from being romantic especially since there are many other love stories that are better." Touma ranted and he was fully expecting Bloom to brush him off.

"Then what other stories are there." Bloom asked and Touma was surprised. He looked off to the side a bit embarrassed over his hobby in reading romantic literature. Still he was drawn to the ideals in them, the loyalty, strength, devotion that was show through small acts, or even the grand scale myths were good from time to time.

"Well… There's stories like Psyche and Eros, also called The Three Tasks, and yes there is a bit of illogical actions on the parts of the characters, both work to get back to the other, and live in the end. Also there's Odysseus and Penelope if we just stick to greek mythology. He's away from his wife and tempted a few times away from her, but he stays true. Just as she stays faithful by fending off the suitors who believe Odysseus dead and want her for themselves. In the end they are reunited and live happily together." Touma summarized and Bloom nodded. "There are a lot of other stories too, almost every mythology has a love story, and classic literature. Sure there are some that are more tragedies than others, but there are many stories out there about love that are better ideas of love than Romeo and Juliet." As he finished Bloom couldn't help but laugh. She wasn't sure if she was laughing because Touma was so angry at the story of Romeo and Juliet, or if she was laughing because of how serious he was taking this topic.

Touma wanted to comment on Bloom laughing at the topic but instead he sighed and shook his head. He was aware that this technically was his opinion, but more importantly he was just glad to see Bloom laughing again. The sound made him smile and he was having a hard time not staring at her again. Yet as much as he could just keep watching Bloom, Touma could feel his attention being pulled away by the guys. He didn't want to leave Bloom but he could hear Shu and Ryo talking back and forth about something and his own curiosity was getting to him.

"Hey Bloom, do you mind if I catch you later?" Touma asked as she stopped laughing.

"Yeah sure, is there something you need to do?" Bloom asked wondering why he was leaving.

"Well, something's going on with the guys. I'm just-"

"You don't want to be left out?" Bloom finished.

"More I don't want to miss the show if things get out of hand." Touma smirked and Bloom giggled. It seemed there was mischief between the ronin and warlords but never the rivalries that the specialist had.

"Yeah sure. You can call me whenever." Bloom smiled and Touma nodded before leaving taking his book with him. Bloom watched him leave smiling as so many young fairies turned to watch her tall friend pass. Even if he wasn't a stranger, or had the rumors flying around about him and his friends Bloom was sure people would stare. Touma was attractive as Stella pointed out about all the ronin. Each in their own way, but Bloom found she couldn't disagree with Stella's points. Touma was tall, and his practice with a bow showed, in how he held himself and in his arms and torso. There also was something about the contrast between his skin hair and eyes that was cute… no maybe alluring but that wasn't right either. Bloom hummed as she thought about what Stella said on each of the ronin and warlords, and while she tried to figure out how she would have described Touma.

"Bloom?"

Bloom looked over and smiled as she saw Daphne heading her way. Her sister had some papers and books in her hands, probably from the class she taught. Bloom smiled at the passing thought of introducing Touma and Daphne, since she was sure Touma would love to hear what Daphne knew. He always seemed to enjoy listening to the knowledge others had, and using it to better himself. She'd since it when she was a child and didn't understand, until she'd seen it when he spoke with Tecna, Aisha, or even Stella.

"Hey Daphne. How are the classes going?" Bloom asked standing up and brushing herself off.

"They're going well, I have an interesting mix of students this year." Daphne said as she shifted her papers and books to one arm. "So who was that guy you were talking with? Is he one of those warriors from earth?" Daphne asked.

"That was Touma and yeah. He's one of the guys from earth, but he's also an old friend of mine." Bloom said and Daphne nodded.

"Well I'm glad. You've been smiling more since you came back, all of you girls have." Daphne pointed out and Bloom hummed. She hadn't thought about her mood but with Daphne pointing it out, it was true. Being around Touma lifted her worries, sorrow and fears. Even if Shin was someone you could tell anything to, Bloom knew she would confide in Touma first, he was still her closest friend out of the ronin.

"Yeah, maybe… But they've made it easy to smile." Bloom said and Daphne nodded.

"Easy or not, I'm just glad that you're getting over your heart break. Mom and Dad have also noticed." Daphne said.

"You think?" Bloom asked. She hadn't thought about the pain Sky put her through in a while. If any thoughts of him came to her they were tired thoughts about his attitude towards the ronin and how she didn't want to deal with him. Bloom couldn't help but smile as she told herself that she would have to thank Touma later, after all he was helping her along with his friends heal.


	2. Poems and Parties

Author's Note: This chapter was done a while ago but I'm putting it up now.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Winx Club or the Ronin Warriors

Warning: None

Chapter 2) Poems and parties

Set in the chapter 32

Parties were not his thing, well there were the exceptions of small gathering to celebrate a birthday. This however wasn't that, it was a large celebration, where the warlords, lady Kayura his friends and he would be introduced and judged by everyone around. Not that the judging part was new. They would be expected to dance, and mingle with people they didn't know, and all Touma would want to do is stay by the wall and be invisible. Shin, Shu and Ryo could go and talk, Seiji would make sure they came off as well cultured and would be the envy of everyone on the dance floor. Rajura, Anubis and Naaza would easily play the roles of elite guards, and Lady Kayura well she'd be the haunting one who was a mystery, powerful and arrogant but in away that was alluring. It was just something about her confidence and her beauty that charmed people, it had charmed Ryo and him even when she'd been an enemy.

Touma sighed as his fingers ran along the edge of the book he was reading. There was more bothering him too. Mainly the insistent teasing from Shu about asking Bloom to go with him. Even Seiji was starting to get smug about this supposed crush they claimed he had on Bloom. Well it wasn't completely untrue but she was his friend first and he wasn't what she needed. He wanted to ask Bloom to go with him so it would be more tolerable for him, but considering Seiji was the only other person asking someone to go with him, Touma was worried it would come off as something else. He didn't want to ruin their friendship or lose her.

~So instead you bury yourself in stories and poems.~ Touma sighed to himself as he flipped the page to read another poem. He had to admit the writer he found from Andros was quite the read, and her poems were varied but all beautiful. He could finish similarities between Andros poetry and the poems from Earth which only made him wonder if long ago Earth was more connected with these other places. Or if things like iambic pentameter were just naturally universal. It was a puzzle to consider later with more evidence.

"You're Touma right?"

The voice addressing him was a bit startling but seeing Daphne's uncertain gaze as she observed him made him smile. She was dressed in a light yellow sundress that almost matched her hair.

"You have a good memory." Touma smiled, affirming that she was correct. He watched as she sighed with relief and relaxed walking over to him with a few books herself. He glanced at the titles and wondered if she was a fan of history or if this was for something else.

"I'm a bit surprised to see you reading. I didn't think you would be interested in our realms with how you've been treated." Daphne said and Touma just smiled. He seemed so relaxed and calm, like nothing could phase him. As she sat across from him he gently closed the book giving their conversation his attention.

"It's a fair observation, but I enjoy reading quite a bit." Touma explained, as he propped his elbows on the table and set his chin on the back of his hands. "Besides the books never did anything to me, and it is a response I'm use to." Touma reasoned away and it was true. Most of them were used to being greeted with weary or hostile opinions. Seiji, Ryo, the warlords and himself all had rough social backgrounds for one reason or another.

"But you're so nice. I find it hard to believe that this attitude would be something normal for you." Daphne pointed out and Touma smiled.

"Thank you, but it is the truth. I have been a foreigner before, and it is easy to lash out and shun what isn't like us." Touma explained but Daphne was still frowning.

"It's still not right." Daphne said as she folded her hands over the books she'd picked out. "I'm sorry I can't do more than give you a chance to prove yourself."

"It's more than enough. You shouldn't trouble yourself so much." Touma smiled and closed the book he'd been reading. In truth he wasn't looking forward to the celebration. He just wasn't one for that sort of thing. He preferred a quiet night with a good book, rather than trying to find ways to talk to people he didn't know. He was certain that once they covered the formalities, it would be Seiji and Shuu who would be at the center of attention, and of course the winx club. How could someone not pay attention to Bloom, she was graceful, strong, smart, and very beautiful. He could just picture her smile and hear her laughing and he knew she would have a good time, as long as they did their part.

"Is something bothering you?" Daphne asked, touching her hand to his. Touma blinked at her as he was pulled from his thoughts.

"I'm just not one to fit in at parties, but I'll-"

"No it's something else. You're worried about something else." Daphne stated and Touma was caught off guard. He was used to Shin, and Seiji figuring things out quickly but not anyone else. "It's Bloom isn't it, you're worried about her." Daphne said surprising him even more than before. Touma couldn't help but wonder if she was more empathic like Shin was.

"Is it that obvious?" Touma asked testing to see if his theory that Daphne was a bit empathic like Shin was true.

"It's not really obvious, just a feeling." Daphne said giving Touma a soft small. "So can I know what's worrying you? I might be able to help." Daphna offered and Touma glanced back at his book for a moment.

"I'm sure that when we compete we will be going up against the men we've met, Sky's team. I can tell Bloom's still hurt over their break up, that maybe she still has feelings for him." Touma stated and as the words left his mouth, he could feel the sting of jealousy something he wasn't used to but he wouldn't let it consume him. The only thing that truly mattered to him was Bloom's smiling face, her happiness.

"You're worried that if you best him it will hurt your relationship with Bloom?" Daphne asked and when she received the silent affirmation from Touma looking back down at the book she smiled. "I don't think you'll have to worry. If anything I think Bloom will be very happy if you all prove you are able to stand next to the winx." Daphne said trying to encourage Touma.

"Thank you. In truth though, even if we don't win the approval of everyone we are not going to stop. The Dynasty is our foe and our duty is to protect earth." Touma said. He could see that Daphne was a bit surprised by his determination, or maybe it was that his team wouldn't be moved from their fight that surprised her. "We just realize that playing by the rules here makes it easier in the long run." Touma added as he leaned back in the chair he'd been sitting in.

"Okay, I understand. Thank you for talking with me Touma but I should go." Daphne said with a smile. "Oh if you want some reference for books I could give some?" Touma chuckled as she collected her books and made her offer.

"I'd like that. Another time perhaps?" Touma said and Daphne nodded. As Daphne left his fingers lifted the cover of the book to open it once more. Yet he didn't have time to find his spot before he could hear a growing conversation through the link. Touma chuckled as he felt the waves of agitation from Seiji. It seemed Shu and Anubis were teasing him about Flora…. Maybe he should rescue his friend and get to the bottom of the dilemma. Picking up the book he had Touma left to go back to his room and wait for a good moment to talk to Seiji.

~~~~~~~~~~~~(Scene Change)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bloom sighed happily as the party was well into the night, she would have thought the event would have ended a few hours ago. Yet it seemed far too many people were having fun dancing, talking, or hanging out. She'd only seen of Sky earlier in the night and that was interrupted by Diaspro dragging him away and glaring at her. The Ronin and Warlords were all off in different areas, Shin and Rajura calmly speaking with the nobility of the realms that hadn't left yet, Ryo was talking with Tecna and many other fairies, Seiji and Flora were still together on the dance floor only now Ayisha had joined them along with Stella, Kayura, Roxy, Nasuti, Jun, Shu and surprisingly Anubis. The only two missing were Naaza and Touma. While she understood Naaza's unease Bloom wondered where Touma could have gone. The tapping of her heeled shoes over the hard floor was muffled by the chatter, and soft music. Her brisk walk had the few loose strands of hair lifting away from her neck and face, the rest of her hair was securely pinned up in a braid with blue and white gems weaved through it.

Seeing Rajura bowing to the nobles and about to go talk with someone else Bloom found her chance to find Touma. Rajura's traditional japanese dress not only suited him but it added to the powerful and regal way he held himself and acted. It was no wonder that he was the one from the warlords playing the diplomat. The purple in his outfit reminded Bloom of his armor and now that she thought about it it seemed each of the guys had gone with a color scheme matching their armor.

"Rajura, can I speak to you quickly?" Bloom called out taking a few hurried steps to Rajura. The one eyed man turned his head a mirthful look greeting her before he bowed to her.

"Lady Bloom, what can I do for you." Rajura asked as he straightened up. It seemed that he'd caught on fast to the etiquette of the party, though she wished he wouldn't use it towards her.

"Relax a bit Rajura, we're friends. You don't need to bow to me." Bloom said hoping to end the formality he was showing her, so that if they met up later tonight he wouldn't be like this.

"I am well aware Lady Bloom, but for the moment let us air on the side of caution, for the sake of the night." Rajura explained and Bloom flushed a bit embarrassed she'd forgotten about the dislike towards the ronin and warlords. "Now what was it you needed?"

"I was actually wondering if you could help me find Touma. I haven't seen him in a while." Bloom pointed out and Rajura smirked.

"Touma I believed left as soon as he was no longer need… I believe he went outside, large crowds and formal events they are not something that Naaza or Touma have been comfortable with." Rajura said explaining and Bloom nodded. It made sense to her thinking back on how withdrawn and quiet Touma was as a child. "He should be on the balcony for the rooms you gave to us." Rajura added and Bloom smiled to him.

"Thank you Rajura. If anyone ask, I stepped out to speak to him for a bit." Bloom said and Rajura nodded. As she turned to leave Rajura caught her hand drawing her attention back to him.

"I feel I will not see you again tonight Lady Bloom, so I wanted to say, you look amazing as do all your friends." Rajura said and Bloom smiled as he let go of her hand and bowed one more time.

"Thank you Rajura." Bloom smiled grateful for his sincerity and his kindness. Lifting her dress a little Bloom hurried out of the ballroom and through the halls of Alphea. The dark halls echoed with her steps and the jingle of her jewelry. The moonlight spilling in through the windows danced over her blue with white accents dress. The long a-line dress flowed around her legs but never billowed out. The rhinestones through the white accents sparkled every time the light danced over them. It was one of Stella's best dresses if you asked Bloom, simple but lovely. As she approached the rooms of the ronin Bloom could see that the door was open. A soft shiver ran down her arms and exposed back as she drew closer.

"Touma? Are you in there?" Bloom called out wrapping her arms around herself. It was getting closer as she drew closer to the room like all the windows were opened. With no answer Bloom walked into the room lit only by the moonlight and sure enough from the door Bloom could see Touma standing on the balcony adjusting his tie. His gaze was fixed on the stars and moon and Bloom couldn't help but smile. He was quite striking against the night sky. Handsome, tall, and the perfect combination of lean and muscular, anyone would be lucky to have his attention. It seemed though that he hadn't heard her just yet, and she wanted to keep it that way.

Bloom placed a hand on the door frame for balance and took off her heeled dress shoes. With bare feet she padded slowly and quietly across the room. The hem of her dress dragged across the floor with each step. As she passed the couch Bloom set her shoes there before continuing over to Touma. Thankfully he'd gone to leaning on the balcony railing which would allow her to reach his face without being on her tip toes. As she started to reach out Touma began to turn his head, yet her hands covered his eyes before he could turn to see her.

"Guess who?" Bloom smiled as he relaxed and didn't even try to pull away.

"The youngest princesses, so beautiful the people leave the temple of Aphrodite bear of worship."

"Touma!" Bloom exclaimed her cheeks tinted pink as Touma laughed. "Why can't you be serious?" Bloom asked as she moved to stand next to him and Touma was still grinning.

"Serious? But it's a guessing game, and I figured the obvious answer is never any fun." Touma shrugged and Bloom shoved his shoulder.

"I can't believe you'd say something like that. I-"

"It's a paraphrase from the Princess and the God." Touma interrupted her.

"What?" Bloom blinked at his answer. Here she thought he was teasing her, or messing around but he was quoting books again. She wasn't sure if she felt disappointed that it wasn't his own words or relieved.

"It's a book, one of the many tellings of Psyche and Eros." Touma elaborated turning so he was facing Bloom more directly. "It's a good book, and I couldn't think of a better way to tell you to stay away from Romeo and Juliet." Touma smirked and Bloom chuckled.

"Again with your dislike for that story, why bring it up?" Bloom asked folding her arms around herself to ward off the cold.

"Well, I thought it was part of the game. You started it." Touma accused and Bloom laughed hard.

"You mean because I covered your eyes again?"

"You're the only person who does that." Touma pointed out. His eyes swept over Bloom releasing it was probably cold to her up here and took off his suit jacket. "Here, let's go back in." Touma said as he wrapped his jacket about her shoulders.

"Thank you, Touma… So what you made this a little game for us?" Bloom asked and she saw him already grinning.

"Actually I was mostly doing it to see you smile, but it can be a game if you would like it to be." Touma said as he settled on the couch leaning back with one arm draped over the back over the couch. Bloom settled next to him, leaning against him as she drew her feet onto the couch and tucked them under her.

"I think I'd like that…. I wonder how long it will take you to run out of books?" Bloom laughed.

"As you wish." Touma said with a grand gesture and a bow of his head. As Bloom laughed he knew the reference went over her head. As she laughed Touma found himself staring at the pins and ties holding her hair up. It looked tight and uncomfortable. As she was relaxing he couldn't help but reach over and pulled one of the pins out of her hair. As the pin slipped out Bloom's red hair cascaded down the jewels and beads falling loose but not out of her hair.

"Touma…?" Bloom lost her voice even the question she was going to ask as she felt Touma's fingers in her hair. She started to blush as he pulled another pin out and then another until her hair was completely down, and loose.

"Why do you put your hair up like that?" Touma asked and Bloom found herself unable to meet his dark blue eyes as he stared at her. He knew he should stop but he couldn't help himself from running his fingers through her hair.

"I… Its how I started wearing it for the parties here. After my freshman year, I just started." Bloom said her fingerings fidgetting as she kept her gaze off Touma. Why was he making her feel so nervous about how she looked? Why was she holding her breath right now? He was her friend, a good friend and she was acting weird on him.

"I think you should wear it down. I like it better." Touma said his hand pulling away from her hair and Bloom found herself able to breath again. "It just seems more like you when it's down." Touma said and as Bloom snuck a peek at him she could see that he was flushing just a little.

"Thanks Touma." Bloom said and leaned against him. She had started the up dos because they were considered more formal more appropriate here, it was similar to why Musa and Tecna had let their hair get longer. To be more acceptable as a female figure here. Sure she liked having her hair done up sometimes but right now she liked it down. She liked how Touma would let her lean on him his fingers gently running through her hair. The warmth of his jacket and the closeness of his body keeping her warm against the cold air. The view of the sky against the balcony was lovely tonight and it was where Touma's gaze was. It was a peaceful night and she was glad she was spending it with Touma.


End file.
